


A man in a posh car

by tall_wolf_of_tarth



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_wolf_of_tarth/pseuds/tall_wolf_of_tarth
Summary: A short oneshot. How modern Henry would feel when arriving at Fullerton.
Relationships: Catherine Morland/Henry Tilney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	A man in a posh car

Fullerton is exactly like Cathy described it. It's an old fashioned little town straight out of BBC adaptation of a murder mystery. And the rectory is right next to the church, easily recognizable from Cathy's Instagram photos. Henry parks his car, steps out and walks across the street towards the front-yard full of children playing with Super Soakers. Everyone is laughing and running until the gate screeches and they all turn to look at Henry.

“Hullo,” a small boy greets him and runs over to the gate to gawk at his car. “Is that yours? Nice!” Henry swallows a lump from his throat and opens his mouth to ask about Cathy, but then she comes from the house, carrying a laundry basket full of toys and relief floods over Henry.

She looks just so familiar, dressed in jean shorts and a faded t-shirt. Her feet are bare and her hair is tied up to a messy bun and she looks alright. She is pale but alright. An hour ago Henry was sure she was in trouble, stranded to airport or train station somewhere France, and Henry would have to explain to her parents that he has no clue where their daughter is, but instead, she is here and she is alright.

“Cathy,” one child yells, “there's a guy who came in a posh car!” and then Cathy notices him.

“Henry,” she looks so surprised, why is she surprised to see him? He wants to go to her, but his feet are glued to the ground.

“I was so worried, Cathy” he manages to croak and then she walks to him, and he catches her to his arms and just holds her.

“I tried to call you, but your phone goes to voice mail...” he talks to her hair. She smells of sunscreen and the fruity shampoo she uses.

“I broke my phone at the train station. Right there at Antibes, can you believe it?” Cathy laughs, but her eyes are watery when she pulls away from him.

“I came as soon as I got Eleanor's message,” Henry wants to explain but then a child marches to them and puts their hands to their hips to shout.

“Cathy! It's tea time! Mum said everyone needs to come!”

Cathy smiles at the child, and to Henry too. “Come and have tea with us, Henry?” Relief floods through him. Cathy is not angry at him, even if she should be. And he isn't banished from her company. Instead, Cathy catches his hand and leads him towards the back yard.

He manages to steal a kiss from her by the lilac bushes. He would steal a second, and a third one too, but those are given to him freely.

 _I'm going to marry this girl one day_ , Henry knows then, and the thought fills him with happiness.

  
  



End file.
